Applejack in Love Poison Dilemma
by Dawn Felix
Summary: When Rainbow Dash accidentally drink the Love Poison Potion that the CMC left after use it but what happen if Rainbow Dash drink it when she with Applejack?
1. Love at First Drink

**Author Note: Well** **I** **hope you enjoy the story** **I work faster ha ha... Anyway anyone have** **a** **problem with my grammar or spelling can kiss my ass** **I** **use program to repair any grammar and spelling problem so you so not have problem to understand the fanfic but if you still have** **a**** problem you seriously have** **a** **problem to read.**

* * *

Celestia sun was shining down on Ponyville, giving light for the residents. While most of the ponyfolk were doing their own business, it was Rainbow Dash she heading towards at the Sweet Apple Acres.

Applejack bucking apples from the many trees that covered the farm. The orange mare, Applejack, took the bucket and placed it in the barn where many more buckets full of apples laid there scattered full. She decided to take a quick break and grabbed some apple juice to quench her thirst from the day work.

"Sorry AJ I could not find them anywhere!" Said Rainbow Dash with a disappointing look.

"For real?" Ask Applejack.

Rainbow Dash nodded. Applejack and Rainbow Dash spent the next few hours looking for Big Mac and the Cutie Mark Crusader but not sign of them.

Applejack and Rainbow Dash made they way to the tree house that is the CMC club house and entered it. When they entered they see the place was deserted.

"Applebloom?... Sweetie Belle?... Scootaloo?" Shoot Applejack, "Where'd they go?" Ask Applejack as she keep looking for the 3 fillies.

As Applejack keep looking for them, Rainbow Dash spot a class with a purple liquid she filled the glass and drink it. The drink begin to have effect on her.

"Strangely enough, I can't fin Big Macintosh either." Said the farm pony Applejack a she walk back to Rainbow Dash side, "Are you aright, Rainbow?" She ask her friend with a concern.

Rainbow Dash under the drink effect tun her head to look Applejack she then smile on her. Applejack look her in a confuses expression, "Rainbow... Rainbow?" Applejack spot a open book and read it.

Applejack when she see the image of the Love Poison and see that Rainbow Dash drink one, when she roll her head to Rainbow Dash she see her face close, Applejack was confused until she saw the empty bottle of love Poison potion on the CMC table she looks at Rainbow Dash.

"Uh no the love poison potion hit you!" Applejack said. Rainbow smiled at Applejack and moved forward.

"you are the cutest mare I ever see!" Rainbow Dash said with a hearts in her eyes she wanted Applejack so bad

"Oh damn this can't end good it's be used on the princess and the prince now you're...in love with me? Oh my Celestia!" Applejack said as she move back away to the wall. As Rainbow Dash was about to make her move towards Applejack, the farm pony ran out of the CMC's club tree house.

"You can run but you can't hide my little AppleKuu!" Rainbow Dash said. Rainbow gave chase Applejack.


	2. Not run my AppleKuu

Applejack was now chased by her friend Rainbow Dash after she drink love poison potion, Applejack was the first pony she saw and now Applejack was running around ponyville avoiding her she hide in tree, rock and ever in the barn, when she finally go to a dress shop to wear a disguise.

She wore a black dress long enough to hide her cutie mark with black classes, she knew Rainbow couldn't get her now, as she was walking she enters to the CMC club house to read the book to cure her friend, "Ha ha!" Applejack said when she discover how cure her friend.

It seems all was going good for the farm pony until the mare that was chasing her was in the forest, she saw Rainbow walking around in the forest. Applejack hide making sure she didn't see her.

After finishing her reading she walked out of the club house and avoided Rainbow Dash but a stick caught her dress and pull the dress off at Applejack causing that Rainbow discover her.

"AppleKuu there you are my little apple" Rainbow Dash said with her eyes hearts.

"Oh shit gotta run" Applejack said in shocked, "how did you know?"

"I do not know but I'm not care, now come here you!" Applejack ran out to the forest, Rainbow shook her head and run after her.

The Cutie Mark Crusaders are walking in the apple field after they punishes but they turned to see Applejack running CMC direction she not stops but continue running be follow be Rainbow Dash both pass them.

"Or is it me or Rainbow Dash have her eyes like hypnotized like Big Mac and Cheerilee after drink the love poison potion?"

The CMC look to each other.

Back to the CMC Club House.

When the CMC back to the clube house they see the love poison class half of empty. They leave a surprises look. Apple Bloom panic and imaginary many horrible scene for her sister Applejack.

"This is horrible this is a disaster!" Apple Bloom said at she panic ever more. The others crusaders try to calm her down but in vail to calm her down.

"Come one!" Apple Bloom said at she take her two friends hoof and run where Applejack run.

Back to Applejack.

Applejack stop running to take a break after so much running away for the crazy blue pegasus Rainbow Dash, "I... think... I... lost her...!" Said Rainbow when she taking air.

"AppleKuu!" Said Rainbow Dash, when Applejack was taking a break she saw Rainbow Dash flying towards her.

Rainbow stops right in front of her with Applejack hiding behind a tree, Rainbow looks to her.

"Hi there my apple!"

Rainbow move where Applejack is hide in the other side of the tree but Applejack move as well so Rainbow can't get her but she still move over her. Both pony move in circle around the tree.

"Please not run my applekuu, I love you!" Said Rainbow still move forward over Applejack.

"That's not you Rainbow is the potion" Said Applejack at she keep move away for Rainbow.

Rainbow Dash was pulling the tree off it place until she rip off the tree and drop it away, she finally have Applejack on her arm as she gave her a hug as she did Rainbow gave Applejack a bone crushing hug.

"You know Applejack you're just the most cutest mare ever!"

"This can't be happening somepony... HELP!"

"Hush my little apple and give me some apples!"

Rainbow moved her face close to Applejack face and was prepared to give Applejack a kiss on the lips but Applejack was pushing her face away and Rainbow was pushing her face close to her.

Applejack know that she couldn't hold out too long her arms were getting tired after some much running, she gave up and let go and as she did Rainbow Dash try to planted a kiss on her, she was moving her head from side to side trying to pull away from Rainbow kiss.

"Please Rainbow... stop and... let me go!"

"After a kiss!"

"Hell no!"

Applejack try to push her away from Rainbow Dash but it was no she was too tire to fight, Rainbow grabbed Applejack hoofs and held them down so she wouldn't escape. After while Applejack some how managed to escaped Rainbow Dash hug, she was hide in the barn in one of the hay mountain at she can see outside with one of the hay hole.

"Applejack!". Applejack hear a shout as she look into the hole she see Apple Bloom who was looking around for her sister. Applejack come off the hay and hug Apple Bloom.

"Oh Apple Bloom you not have idea how much I happy to see you!" Said Applejack.

"I know I know can you please let me go?" Apple Bloom said try to escape of her sister.

Applejack free Apple Bloom.

"Applejack me and the girls we have Rainbow Dash we give her a cure potion who work too, you so thank that to Zecora. The effect of the cure start tomorrow, until then you so keep hide from her!"

Applejack smile and pet Apple Bloom head, "Thank you sis... I do not know what I do without you!" Said Applejack.

"Happy to help big sis!" Apple Bloom reply with a smile she left and walk to the house.

Applejack was laying in one of the hay waiting to be tomorrow, she then tun off the barn light and walk to the barn door, she heard something like a wood going to crack, but before she could react the exist she get hit be a wood in the head.

She tried to get up but it was too late she fell to the ground and blacked out. As she tried to recover her conscious a blue hoof step out in front of Applejack and kneeled down to her and said.

"You couldn't escape me my applekuu now I have you!" said a smirking Rainbow.

After hours Applejack finally awakens to find that her 4 hoofs has been tied and she was in a bed.

"Uh what the fuck happen let me out!" Applejack yell, "Hey who did this to me?" Yelling Applejack.

She looked around to find out where she was at somepony house, her thoughts were interrupt when a voice behind her said.

"Now I have you my little farm mare"

Applejack roll to see her friend Rainbow Dash, she was holding with her mouth a plate with a glass of champagne she was looking Applejack seducted.

"Rainbow why... why?" Applejack ask.

Rainbow leave the plate of champagne on the table and she began to laugh, "Why Applejack don't you realize you're mare for me and I seen the way you look at me, come on Applejack you know you want me too!"

Rainbow started to moved forward towards Applejack, she lay down on Applejack side on the bed and ran her hoofs across Applejack body.

"What do you want from me" Applejack asked in a anger eyed.

Rainbow moved her head closer to one of Applejack ears and whispered, "I want be inside of you!"

Applejack eyes widened when she heard that, she was desperate to escape but to no avail she was trapped, she then see the sun started to come out is was a miracle for Applejack. Rainbow move her slip close to Applejack slip, Applejack hide her slip inside of her mouth so she can't kiss Rainbow.

When the rooster sing as the sun finally come out, Rainbow Dash make many funny face as the effect of love poison began to disappear. When Rainbow look around she see herself on the top of Applejack make her to blush.

"Applejack... why we are in my bed and why I am in top of you?" Rainbow Dash ask as she scratching her head.

"I will tell you if you get off me and untie me!" Applejack said in annoying tone of voice.

Rainbow move away for Applejack and untie her, "Okay I'm listen!" Said Rainbow.

Applejack started to explain about the Love Poison Potion and about the crazy persecution. Rainbow Dash blush and leave a disgusting expression.

"I can not believe what I did... Next time I so not drink something what is not mine...!" Rainbow said as she rub her hoofs around her face.

Applejack node, "Now can you please send me back to the farm?" Applejack ask her friend.

Rainbow Dash node and carrying Applejack and fly with her to the farm, as they arrive both pony agreed not to talk about this again as they go to different direction. Applejack was happy that all this end well and she did not to have sex with her best friend Rainbow Dash, she then walk back to her home so she can take a long sleep after all wild crazy night she have, when she finally lay down to her bed to sleep Big Mac appear to awake her so she can start to work.

Applejack cried in disbelieve Big Mac not have idea what night she have, Big Mac look AJ confuses wondering what wrong with her.

End


End file.
